Hetalia Sailor Moon
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Alfred Jones ha hecho su berrinche al no ser el héroe en ésta historia y su ego traerá consecuencias garrafales. Inspirado en el fanart publicado en Pintarest como en la temática del reto trimestral para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia" acompañen a las "Sailor Scouts Hetalianas" en esta parodia sui géneris. No apta para lectores canon, fic dedicado para entretener.


_El siguiente fic participa en el reto trimestral "Héroes y Villanos" para el foro Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿Y Tú? y Reto FF 2018_

 _Los personajes no me pertencen, sólo soy dueña de mis Oc._

 _Créditos en Portada: Pinterest._

 _El contenido de esta obra se hizo con la finalidad de entretener, desconozco la actitud de los personajes canon de Hetalia, contiene vocabulario soez. Espero no ofender a los lectores._

* * *

 _ **Hetalia Sailor Moon**_

 _ **(O la inesperada virtud de un crossover de desastre)**_

 _ **One Shot.**_

Hay rivalidades muy marcadas que a lo largo de la historia han causado revuelo pero, Alfred Jones ha sido "el arroz de todos los moles" como se dice popularmente: Que si se enojó con Iván, con Arthur, que no aguantó que Lin Ai (Vietnam) le regresara la broma que le hizo causando que el americano saliera herido en su orgullo...

Pero aquí, no se trata de reprocharle algo, más bien… su berrinche estuvo a punto de arruinar un proyecto que beneficiaría a una casa hogar. Y para darnos una idea de lo que aconteció, adoptaré la personalidad de Silvia Pinal como aparece en los memes: _"Acompáñenme a ver ésta triste historia"_

I

Todo comenzó cuando nuestro grupo de naciones favoritos se reunieron en la Academia Mundial, estaban debatiendo sobre cómo ayudar a la comunidad sin caer en fanatismos, crisis económicas o algún conflicto estilo Batalla Naval pero sin Rhianna y alienígenas.

-Are You _Crazy?! –_ Expresó una figura regordeta con un puchero en la cara. - ¡No haremos Sailor Moon como nuestra obra de teatro!

-¡Cálmate _Hero_ , no te pongas así! – Expresó Arthur Kirkland calmando a su atrevido pariente. –Piénsalo calmadamente, haremos la versión de los noventa, no nos meteremos con la versión Crystal.

-Además los hermanos Honda están adaptando los diálogos, no te esponjes mi gordis. – Expresó un hombre de tez morena y ojos color miel quien vestía un atuendo de charro mexicano. Su nombre, José Fernández Carriedo.

-¡ _Tú no llamarme gordis!_ – Expresó con acento inglés norteamericano Alfred Jones mientras se comía un _hot dog_ por el coraje. - ¡Exijo que podemos hacer otra obra como Dunkerke o salvando al soldado Ryan!

-¡ _Joder bastardo, ya te dijeron que la obra es para niños y además tú siempre quieres ser el héroe cazzo!_ –Respondió el adorable y enojón Lovino Vargas.

- _Chaval, deja que otros sean héroes. –_ Interino Antonio Carriedo en el asunto. – Además ya tenemos a quien hará Sailor Moon.

-Espero que sea Emily, ella siempre le ha gustado la serie. – Intervino el gringo con una mirada asesina a los presentes.

-Ya lo decidimos – Intervino Lin Shun con la mirada tranquila y una sonrisa jovial. - ¡Será Luddy quien haga de Sailor Moon!

Al estadounidense se le abrió la boca como si fuera una coladera sin tapadera mientras que Feliciano Vargas se le empezó a dibujar corazones mientras su hermano le sacudía violentamente para que reaccionara.

- _Bitches!_ – Gritó tan fuerte que parecía que el edificio iba a colapsar por el berrinche de Alfred.- ¡Quieren traumar a los niños! No sé por qué me siento que estoy con los creadores de _Amor Yaoi_.

-¡Tampoco exageres compadre! – le respondió el mexicano dándole una fuerte y sonora palmada en la espalda provocando que el gringo se fuera por delante. –Mi hermana hará el papel de Tuxedo Mask.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué Feliciano se le cayó la baba al imaginarse al hijo de su Hitler Madre en falda?! – Cuestionó el gringo.

-¡Porque mi _fratello y mi sorella harán los disfraces, además ya suficiente tengo con soportar que la patatera sea su novia!_ – Finalizó Lovino la conversación.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica como el ambiente de truenos y relámpagos cual cielo se transformara en una tormenta acompañó a la figura de Alfred.

- _Ok!_ – expresó el gringo con una sonora carcajada malvada – Aceptaré el papel de villano.

Iba a continuar riéndose pero un pedazo de salchicha se quedó atorado en el gaznate y rápidamente tuvieron que aplicar la maniobra Heimlich para ayudarle.

Mientras que a lo lejos mientras permanecía en las sombras Luddy escuchando la conversación y con su mirada seria suspiraba.

-Acepté hacerlo para que todos cumpliéramos nuestra penitencia con el mundo por nuestras irresponsabilidades y además… los niños votaron por querer ver a hombres apuestos en roles femeninos.

Así había transcurrido aquel día, nadie imaginaba lo que se vendría.

II

Aquel grupo de muchachos se habían enfocado en los ensayos, le colocaban el mayor esmero por hacer pasar un rato agradable a los niños de la casa hogar. Los hermanos de China y Corea cuidaban de los fuegos artificiales, aunque Emily e Iván tuvieron que intervenir porque los asiáticos estaban abusando de la pólvora.

Alfred llegaba a los ensayos: si no era una rebanada de pizza, o una hamburguesa pero siempre andaba comiendo en cada diálogo. Cuando tenía que reírse con maldad lo hacía muy bien pero en realidad disimulaba lo que realmente tenía preparado.

-¡Actúa bien el gordis! – Expresó el mexicano quien veía la escena.

Pero inmediatamente llegaban las asistencias médicas para aplicar la maniobra Heimlich.

-Pero se ahoga fácil – Expresó Ivan con tono frío y serio.

La escenografía, el vestuario, la iluminación estaban al cien. Pronto sería el ansiado estreno, sin embargo, por la noche: un grupo de "ninjas" se había metido en las instalaciones del teatro y metieron mano en los recursos materiales.

-Muy pronto se les vendrá el show abajo. – Se escuchó el acento del norteamericano soltando una risa malvada.

- _¡Shht! –_ Le regañaron a su compañero.

Mientras tanto los ninjas se quedaron quietos porque se escuchaban pasos firmes, como un silbido de alguna canción popular; tarareaba o mejor dicho, cantaba con un inglés de dudosa calidad el éxito de _Darft Punk_ y colaboradores.

- _¡Uruapan Mexican Song, Uruapan Mexican song, Uruapan Mexican song, Uruapan Mexican Loki!_

-It's _Get Lucky, Donkey! –_ Expresó el ninja que no soportó la blasfemia cometida a su idioma, regañando a quien estaba cantando.

Y de inmediatamente se le echaron encima al gringo para hacerlo callar.

Dejó de escucharse a quien cantaba y los ninjas empezaron a sudar frío. Había ingresado un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años, con el cabello alborotado, tenía el uniforme del personal de limpieza. Observó todo a su alrededor, y notó a los ninjas que tomaban una posición de obras de arte: unos lucían como bailarinas de ballet, otros adoptaron la pose de _El pensador_ y el ninja que había hablado adoptó una pose donde hacía con la zurda la v de la victoria. Cómo se trataba de la habitación de utileria no le extrañaba ver cosas inverosímiles.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza y empezó a decir su diálogo con un acento provinciano mientras hacía la limpieza, mientras usaba una franela húmeda pasaba con violencia sacudiéndola frente al rostro de los ninjas y uno que otro golpe con el trapo.

-¡Uy, quien entiende a los chamacos! ¡En mis tiempos Maléfica era malvada y no tenía alas, que si la Bella y la bestia Live Action, que si los vampiros y hombres lobos son guapos! ¡Pura pendejada hacen!

Seguía sacudiendo el trapo y se los embarraba a los pobres hombres que ya no veían lo duro, sino lo tupido.

-¡Qué tiempos aquellos donde el Santo se agarraba a putazos limpios contra los vampiros y hombres lobos! – Dijo en tono nostálgico – O cuando el Silvestre Stallone mataba a un escuadrón el solito y no andaban con eso de la estafa maestra y los indestructible y qué la fregada. Los únicos que lo libran es el vato de Gladiador y el Brad Pitin o Pitt en Troya… que decir de Star Wars – Suspiró mientras sacudía violentamente la franela en el rostro de los ninjas mientras imitaba a Darth Vader con su célebre frase –Luke, yo soy tu padre. – Suspiro resignado. -Pero bueno, estos jovencitos van a hacer Sailor Moon con Naruto, o era un crossover entre ¿American Ninja con las guerreras mágicas? Ellos saben qué hacer con sus puterías.

Aquel hombre cerró la puerta mientras los ninjas respiraban agitados y se retiraban del lugar, sin contar los estornudos que se habían aguantado.

III

El día esperado había llegado, las entradas se vendieron como pan caliente; habría una única función y los niños acompañados de sus niñeros estaban sentados en primera fila, aunque en el resto de los asientos fueron ocupados por mujeres que llevaban pancartas apoyando al hombre de sus sueños.

Sin contar que hasta atrás habían hombres que querían salir de la duda si los que actuarían interpretarían rol femenino.

-¡Mamacita, a qué horas vas por el pan! – Gritaban aquellos chicos a propósito para incomodar a los personajes.

Había iniciado la función y la primer víctima que había pasado por esa burla fue precisamente Lovino Vargas quien interpretaba a Rei / Sailor Mars, vestía un obi de sacerdotisa, simulando barrer el corredor de lo que correspondía al templo donde vivía. Se dibujó un rostro de pocos amigos.

-¡Escúchenme bastardos, les aplicaré un exorcismo que hasta las gónadas se les encogerá! – Expresó "la chica" hacia el público mientras que detrás de bastidores estaban nerviosos porque Lovino había salido fuera de su personaje.

Los niños aunque no entendieron la expresión se mataban de la risa con el personaje en escena cuando repentinamente las mujeres gritaron entusiasmadas.

-Cara de pollo, ¿con quién peleas? – Preguntó una voz calmada.

Lovino se puso rojo al ver a Luddy vestido de mujer con extensiones rubios y conservando la calma.

-Maldito bastardo – Dijo entre dientes - ¡Hola Serena! Pensé que tendrías tu cita con Darien. – Retomó su papel el italiano nuevamente.

-Es por eso que quiero hablarte… - Luddy decía su dialogo normal mientras tenía un leve sonrojo.

Así habían continuado hablando mientras se daba el cambio de escena.

Conforme avanzaba la obra, llegó el momento en que "Serena" tendría que enfrentar al enemigo.

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar, Acción! – Mencionó Luddy.

Un juego de luces simulaba la transformación de él para convertirse en Sailor Moon. Las chicas empezaron a sangrar por la nariz de la impresión mientras los pocos hombres se les caía la cara de la vergüenza y los pequeños empezaron a aplaudir.

-¡Vaya, es como si al Capitán América o al Winter Soldier le hubieran puesto vestido! – Expresó uno de los niños.

La escena a retomar consistía en enfrentar a un adversario de los tantos que salieron en la temporada de los noventa.

-¡Alto Ahí! – Expresó Luddy metido en su papel – Todo aquel que atente contra los sueños e ilusiones de los demás es un peligro para quienes les rodea.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Preguntó el villano quien en ésta ocasión le tocó ser a Francis Bonnefoy quien estaba caracterizado como una de las hermanas de la luna negra.

Las mujeres literalmente se les salía la baba al vera Luddy hacer los movimientos femeninos de Sailor Moon, mientras el pobre Alemán procuraba salir estoico del compromiso.

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-¡No tan rápido Sailor Moon! – Se escuchó una voz norteamericana mientras cambiaba la música de fondo a una flauta haciendo alusión al intro de una serie ambientada bajo el misticismo del Antiguo Egipto.

Kiku Honda quien fungía como apuntador observó que Alfred se había saltado sus diálogos como vio que el libreto había sido alterado.

Luddy siguió actuando mientras observaba en las alturas a "su enemigo".

En esta ocasión el atuendo de Alfred no correspondía al del villano indicado, más bien lucía con una especie de uniforme escolar estilo japonés, portaba una playera negra y tenía colgado ¿un rompecabezas del milenio? Sin contar sus cabellos parados y los rayos que se hizo para parecerse a Yugi Moto.

-¡Woow, no creí que hicieran crossover con Yu-gi-Oh! – Mencionaron los niños entusiasmados.

-¡Sailor Moon, te reto a un duelo de cartas! – Expresó Alfred adoptando el papel que tenía.

Luddy estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Kiku estaba al borde de la histeria.

-¡Acepto! – Expresó Sailor Moon mientras tomaba una pose de pelea.

-¡Es..es..es…es. hora de de de del duelo! – Mencionó con posé retador.

Los niños estaban entusiasmados:

Llevaba el plato de duelo tal como la serie y empezó a sacar una carta.

-Sacrifico a mi villano que está en el campo para convocar a ¡Gaia, el feroz caballero y Convoco al cráneo para atacarte!

En el momento de decir su diálogo, una de las rendijas del escenario se abrió lo que hizo gritar al francés mientras una serie de explosiones hicieron aparecer a los personajes que Alfred convocó.

En él aparecía el hermano de Luddy Gilbert quien portaba un traje que casi imitaba a Zelda y a Oliver Kirkland quien lo había caracterizado como al personaje cornudo que sale en el laberinto del Fauno.

- _¡Hola West!_ – Mencionó entusiasmado el prusiano sin importar si salía de su personaje a interpretar.

- _Im Sorry!_ – Dijo avergonzado Oliver mientras procedían a atacar.

Luddy tenía que gritar y realizar las pantomimas que Sailor Moon tal como en la serie lo que le hizo avergonzarse más, dedicándose a esquivar los ataques, pero durante la batalla el alemán tropieza.

-¡Éste será tu fin Sailor Moon! – Expresó con aire triunfal Alfred.

Repentinamente dos rosas rojas cayeron en el escenario: una cortando el avance de los monstruos mientras la segunda se incrustaba en el tablero de duelo del gringo. Y en las alturas aparecía una chica de cabellera larga vestida con smoking, capa, sombrero y antifaz.

-Creíste que convirtiéndote en Yugi Trampas locas ganarías a Sailor Moon, pero no cuentas con la valentía y fortaleza de ella para levantarse; yo , Tuxedo Mask te detendré.

El dispositivo de Alfred empezaba a echar chispas.

-Tuxedo Mask , ¿eh? – Expresó Alfred – Activaré mi carta trampa: "El Muro".

Sabía Alfred que la hermana de José era sensible a ese tipo de bromas. Fue cuando descendió con violencia un muro de utilería dispuesto a aplastar a Tuxedo Mask.

-¡Rosa Putin! – Expresó la mexicana mientras lo lanzaba.

-¡Gracias al cielo que no dijo _"La Rosa de Guadalupe"_! - Mencionó su hermano mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. - Porque eso significaba gastar en un ventilador y no tenemos tanto presupuesto.

Al parecer China y Rusia habían hecho para María Guadalupe Fernández sus rosas explosivas que funcionaron perfectamente, sin embargo, la joven cayó mal lastimándose el hombro.

-¡Tuxedo Mask! - Gritó Sailor Moon mientras se acercaba a ella mientras le cuidaba.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Sailor Moon. - Mencionó toda sonrojada la mexicana.

¡AWWW! - Se escuchó de forma generalizada.

El dispositivo de Alfred se había salido de control y repentinamente una serie de explosiones al estilo de Michael Bay se produjeron. Todos salieron proyectados violentamente pero Luddy logró proteger a María Guadalupe.

Los niños gritaban entusiasmados, pero los telones y parte del techo empezaban a incendiarse. Entraron en escena Sailor Mars y Lin Shun quien estaba caracterizado como Sailor Mercury para salvar la situación.

-¡Extinguidor de Marte! – Mencionó mientras a lo loco soltaba la espuma del material.

-¡Manguera de Bomberos de Mercurio! – Gritó el macaense usando dicha herramienta con el chorro a presión.

Mientras eso ocurría Gilbert y Oliver eran sacados con cuidado por sus compañeros…. Sin embargo un fragmento del muro estaba por colapsar y estaba por aplastar a Alfred.

 _-Help me!_ – Gritó, mientras cerraba los ojos, al americano se le había atrapado su pierna producto de los escombros.

Sin embargo, Luddy se colocó delante de Alfred y sostuvo el muro. Mientras que Guadalupe retiraba los escombros del pie del gringo.

- _Why?_ – Se cuestionó el gringo.

-Tú siempre quieres ser el héroe pero por no parecer débil y no querer perder; haces travesuras y bromas de mal gusto, sin embargo… todos podemos ser héroes y el mundo no es como te lo está pintando tu tío Donald. – Expresó Guadalupe.

-Debemos ser amigos y dejar nuestras rivalidades aún lado. - Pronunció el alemán.

A Alfred se le escapó el moco por la emoción y se incorporó con dificultad mientras que Luddy había contenido la amenaza.

Cuando Alfred y quienes le ayudaron a sabotear la obra se iban a disculpar, el público de pie ovacionó la obra. Silbidos, gritos y la petición de hacer una gira se escuchaban con entusiasmo.

IV

-Y es así queridos amigos en cómo un gordito rencoroso por poco provoca una tragedia. – Se escuchó la voz de José quien estaba sentado en una butaca observando el escenario, sosteniendo en la diestra una lata de refresco de cola. – La moraleja de ésta historia es…

- _No more, Please! –_ Se escuchó la voz de Alfred mientras con sus cómplices recogían a regañadientes el desastre. –

-¡Te pagamos lo que quieras pero, ya aprendimos la lección! – Expresaron Oliver y Gilbert que ya les habían salido ampollas en las manos.

Los tres gritaron cuando llegó el hombre de la limpieza a golpearles el trasero con un cinturón lo que les hizo gritar de dolor.

-Sí, ¡muy machos ¿no?! A la hora de los putazos no se aguantan, Y eso que les he trabajado a ustedes en la construcción y en sus cosechas como una bestia… no cabe duda que son unos llorones. ¡Apúrense que dentro de dos días van dar función! A ver si siguen con sus pendejadas.

-No importa si eres una nación grande o pequeña, pero si te portas mal, un cinturonazo te darán; es eso o el negro del _Whats App_ te la… - bebió un sorbo de refresco el mexicano. – Gracias por acompañarnos. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
